With the rise of e-commerce online shopping, the number of mail packages to be mailed is huge. Most of consumers will order multiple commodities in an online shopping process, and these commodities are contained in one order that is correspondingly generated. Thus, in a mail sorting process, there is a need to pack multiple commodities ordered by a buyer in one order into one package, which is then delivered by a deliveryman. A general processing flow is as follows: one collective order, which contains commodities corresponding to several orders, is generated, an order picker performs picking in accordance with the commodities in the collective order, at this time the number of the commodities is comparatively huge, and the commodities are transferred to a re-check area by a picking cart to be subjected to “order re-check”. The object of the order re-check is to distinguish the commodities in accordance with the orders, i.e., placing multiple commodities contained in each of the orders together, and generally placing the multiple commodities of one order in a same turnover box for preparation for packing and delivery. The current order re-check processing manner is not high in a degree of automation, and serious in manpower consumption, for example, an operator uses a handheld infrared scanning gun to scan each of the commodities, and is required to look at a computer screen for every scan of a barcode of the commodity to find the turnover box corresponding to the order to place the commodity in. This mechanical operation is intensive in labor, is easy for a fatigue error, and is low in working efficiency.